


A story about David adopting max because I really want it to happen so here it is

by YkiGrace



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Considering rewrite of the first few chapters, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm english I'm going to use mum, I'm hyped up on about 20 cups of tea im ready to do this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Mother-Son Relationship, Multiple Time Skips, NOT DEAD!!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated for language and mentions of abuse, also apparently not ready to sit still for more than half a second, dadvid, goes umtil hes like 14/15 or sommit? idk, guess who that's for, idk - Freeform, max isn't really an asshole, mum gwen, starts at the end of this current year of camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YkiGrace/pseuds/YkiGrace
Summary: The day before camp ends, David and Gwen get a letter, concerning their favourite hell-spawn.Ps. I KNOW THIS ISN'T HOW ADOPTION WORKS





	1. 10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DabsIntoTheVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabsIntoTheVoid/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles are just going to be Max's age for now. It will probably be really confusing tbh.  
> This fic will probably have a max.6 chapters, but idk?

It was the second-to-last day of camp. David had said that they were going on a five mile hike as a "treat" (HEAVY quotation marks there), but Gwen had talked him out of it, mainly because she didn't want to do any physical activity, so instead, the campers, much to David's disappointment, were allowed to just chill out, relax, and exchange home addresses, phone numbers, or emails.

Just then, a postal van came up the drive, only getting the attention of David, as the kids were too busy with whatever they were doing, and Gwen was neck deep in beauty products, reality tv and ice cream. Standing up from the log where he'd been supervising the campers, David walked over to greet the post man, with a smile of course. After shaking hands with the man, he handed David a single letter.

 Expecting it to be a bill, he looked down,  and was shocked when he saw that it was a letter addressed to "Camp Councillors". David slid his finger under the sealed envelope and tore it open, as the post van left. Whilst he was doing this, David returned to his original position on his log, and took out the contents. There were  a few pieces of paper, the first being a hand written note, and the rest being semi-filled in forms. David decided to read the note first. The handwriting was sloppy and hard to read, almost as if it were done in a hurry. What David could make out was the following:

"to the unlucky bastards,  
Our son Max was sent to your camp, and we gonna tell you that we're not gonna be picking him up. Ever. Adoption forms are already signed on our part. Whenever you get this letter, the fucking brats yours now.  
Mr and Mrs Kurup"

David stared at the sheets of paper in front of him.

Adoption?

Max?

What?!

The adoption forms were definitely there alright, and they were all filled out with Max's age and birthday. It was at this point that David realised that he didn't know Max's full name until just now: Maxwell Kurup.  David started to panic; he'd have to tell this to Max...

As he was thinking furiously about what to do, Max came up to him, as if he was summoned, and asked,  
"'Sup Davey. You're not being fucking annoying. Neil's worried.... And we all want food."

Slipping his phone out, David checked the time, realising it was half past one he jumped up, being careful to not drop the letters or careless show them to Max.

"What's that?" The boy inquired, trying to grab the papers, whilst David used his height to his advantage, holding the adoption forms over his head, whilst saying:

"It doesn't matter buddy, I'm just going to put this," he waved the letter in the air, "Back in my cabin, fetch Gwen, and then everyone will have lunch, 'kay?" He looked down at Max, who was looking very unsatisfied, and as he started to walk away, David shouted, "Could you tell the others that we'll be having lunch in ten minutes or so?", getting a "fuck you David!" In response. David sighed, and started to make his way towards the cabin that him and Gwen shared.

* * *

After a quick knock on the door, David made his way inside, walking towards where their tv was, expecting to find Gwen watching some crap about overdramatic people cheating on each other. As he walked in, the figure watching the tv jumped, turning to face him, making David scream. A loud, high-pitched, definitely-completely-manly scream. It took him a while to realise that Gwen was just wearing a panda face mask and a headband. Both of them just stared at each other, in a kind of embarrassed silence, until David spoke up,  
"The kids want food," he said, quieter than usual, Gwen scoffed,  
"Can't you sort that out yourself? I'm kinda busy here!" David sighed. Gwen looked at him, immediately shutting up and putting whatever trash she was watching on mute, sensing that David had something actually important to tell her.  
"Actually, that's not the main reason I came here. That was just an excuse I told to Max to come here and be gone for a while."  
Gwen looked at him curiously. David sighed, passing her the letter and forms, now back in their envelope.  
"Just... Just look, Gwen." He took a seat next to her, watching her reaction as she read the letter and forms.  
"Are you sure it's real? And have you told Max?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO DID YA LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER CHICLE??
> 
> I might not update for a while, because I need to get a shift on with *screams*, but I have an idea for like the 3rd chapter or something and its the entire reason this exists.


	2. 10 pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now the last day of camp, and David and Gwen still have yet to gather the courage to tell Max about the adoption forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to point out that I have no idea how adoption works, so in this fic, it's just gonna be if the parents and the adoptive parents have agreed and signed the forms, and the adoptive parent(s) have enough space/money for a child, then they just post the letter to... Someone? And its done.
> 
>  
> 
> That is 10000000% not how it works

David held the forms in his hand and sighed. The usually ever-present smile gone from his face. He was just about to pick up a pen to fill them in when a harsh knock made him jolt, and almost drop the papers. David hastily shoved the forms into the nearest drawer, before yelling for the visitor to come in, putting on a probably not very convincing smile.

Max walked in, slamming the door open.

"David what the fuck. Why did it take you so long to invite me in?"

"A-ah" David's smile faltered, "I was just filling in some paperwork..."

"where?"

David gulped, catching Max's wrist and gently guiding it down from the handle of the drawer housing his adoption papers.

" _Confidential_ paperwork, Max."

Max scoffed but put his hand down.

" and don't slam doors, it's rude," David added, waiting for Max's response, almost laughing when the small child responds with

"Fuck you David", and sticking his middle finger up.

David pushed Max's hand down with a soft chide of "Language!" But it seems like Max didn't take it that way. He ripped his hand out if David's and pushed him backwards with a yell of:

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!"

David sighed. His expression serious as he looked Max in the eye and said:

"But I could be."

* * *

* * *

* * *

 "D-Davie? W-what the fuck?" Max's voice started to wobble, holding the forms.

"Why h-haven't you filled them i-in yet?"

David stared, wide-eyed, as Max started crying.

Prising the papers out of the crying ten year old's hands, David bent down and picked Max up, sitting him on his lap as he signed the papers, pleasantly surprised that Max wasn't trying to murder him for that.

Once he'd finished signing the forms, he tapped on Max's shoulder, as he had been crying into David's old, yellow bandana fir a while now, and showed him the filled in forms.

Max's face seemed to light up, almost looking child-like and innocent. Almost.

David smiled, mussing up Max's already messy hair, and then setting him down on the floor, saying:

"I need to go to the post office to send this off ok? I'll be back in about half an hour, and whilst I'm gone, Gwen is in charge," David paused, "You can go and tell her. Tell her the good news too!" He gave Max a comforting smile before walking out if the cabin towards the car.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry all the chapters are so shortttttt ;-;


	3. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Max is 12 and has been living under David's care for 2 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry its so short.  
> I think this might be a fic with a lot of short, fast updating chapters, rather than long, slow updating ones?  
> Anyway, sorry its like 3cm long

Only three more days to camp!" David sang to no one in particular. Turning to Max, he asked, "Aren't you so super duper excited to see Neil and Nikki again?" To which the black haired preteen just looked up from where he was setting up science camp and shrugged.

A few minutes later, Max piped up,

"David? Can I ask you something?" David hummed affirmative, and Max continued, "Can... Can we not tell anyone about you adopting me? Its just..." He tailed off, looking at David, who gave him a thumbs up, since he had screws in his mouth, from constructing theatre camp.

"Also..." Max continued, "David, can I call you dad?"

At that question, David nearly choked on the screws, spitting them out, and rushing over to Max, trapping him in a surprisingly strong bear hug, as he squealed,

"Yes! Yes! Of course you can Max!"

* * *

 

About an hour later a car horn sounded, causing both David and Max to look back from where they were now setting up the tents. As he saw his girlfriends car, David stood up, giving Max's hair a ruffle, (ignoring his shouts of protest), and walked over, giving Gwen a peck on the cheek when she got out of her car.

"Hey Gwen! You'll never guess what!" David excitedly babbled as he picked up her suitcases from the boot. Gwen rolled her eyes, smiling, "What?"

"Max asked to call me dad!"

"WHAt?"

"He also wanted to keep the fact I adopted him a secret, so..."

"My lips are sealed." Gwen promised, pressing them against David's in a passionate kiss, only stopping when they heard gravel under someone's feet, and Max saying,

"Gross. Now I think I get what it's like when other people complain about their parents kissing." Followed by a fake retching sound.

David burst out into uncontrollable laughter, whilst Gwen just stared, and asked Max,

"Wait? Do you see me as your mum?!"

To which the boy replied, shuffling his toe against the floor,

"Ummm... Yes? I was going to ask... If I... Could... Ummm... Call you mum?" He paused, "Not in front of the other campers though. In front if them you'd be David and Gwen, but when its just us you'd be mum and dad... Please?"

When Max looked up again, David and Gwen were holding hands, and both were sniffing with goofy smiles on their faces. Max grunted as they pulled him into a group hug, ignoring his protests.

 

 

"You can let go now Mum, Dad."

* * *

 


	4. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp has just started in the third year of Max's adoption.
> 
> He earns pocket money by helping David and Gwen around the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, there will probably be more than a few chapters in this"year".
> 
> I feel like this is just the perfect time for a few adventures.... Tbh I'll probably write either fluff or angst accidentally. Uhhhh... Yeah

t was a sunny-ish day at Camp Campbell, and the bus with both the returning and new campers was due any second.

Max hopped around anxiously. He couldn't wait to see Nikki and Neil again. He'd kept in contact with them, at first through email, but when David bought him a phone, over text. Max was brought out of his thoughts when a honk sounded, and he saw the rickety old, yellow bus driving into the camp.

Looking down Max realised that his old, blue jumper was tied around his waist, and his garish yellow Camp Campbell t-shirt was on display. He sighed. He had actually come to like the camp that had become his _actual home_ for the past 3 years. He was sure nobody would think anything of it. They were in the middle of a small heat wave, he could always say he was hot.

The bus pulled in, crunching the dirt track underneath it's tyres. Max started walking towards it, looking back seeing David and Gwen... No his Mum and Dad sharing a quick peck before each running over to do their respective tasks- Gwen to finish setting up the tents and sorting out the papers, and David to come and welcome the new campers and hug the old.

As soon as the doors opened, a hoard of about seven small children ran out, screaming about whatever camp they signed up for.

David tapped Max on the shoulder and whispered,

"I'll deal with these, you sort out the returning campers, you can do the admissions papers tonight,"

Max hummed affirmative, before whispering back,

"Sure Dad, but only if you remember that from now until the last camper goes home you are David to me."

David smiled and patted Max's head, before running off to stop the new campers breaking anything.

 Just as Max was about to poke his head around the bus door, Nikki appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and hugged Max's face... Upside down. Max had literally no idea _how_ she'd managed to climb up, and _how_ she was hanging there, but he'd given up trying to understand her as soon as he met her.

After Nikki had, in Max's words, "calmed the fuck down", Neil walked out, carrying the briefcase that he'd first brought the year before. Max knew it was full of Neil's own science equipment, because while Camp Campbell was under arguably better management, the science equipment still consisted of a stick and a piece of string.

The rest of the campers piled out, everyone here. This would be the last time they were all together, as Ered would be turning 18 before the next camp, and no longer actually allowed to be a camper. Max supposed she could be a councillor, but then nearly laughed out loud at the idea of Ered as a councillor.

Once everyone was off the bus and had their bags, Max turned to them,

"Hi. So David told me to tell you this, they managed to get some actual fucking extra money, so instead of doing something cool, David decided to build cabins."

someone snickered,

"So yeah," Max continued, "You'll have a choice of either the tents or the cabins, there's 2 cabins, each for 4 people. Yeah. That's it." He ended awkwardly, walking towards his two best friends.

* * *

Max lay on his sleeping bag. Neil and Nikki had managed to convince him to stay in a tent with them - well, really Nikki had convinced both of them.

Max had a backpack packed with essentials, so that no one would get suspicious, but if he wanted something he could just go to his room and get it. Picking up said backpack, Max pulled out Mr. Honeynuts and curled up around him.

* * *

_The next day..._

Max gets pocket money from David, but not from cleaning his room, or looking after a pet, but from helping out with the camp. Which is why, barely a day into the camp, Max walks up to David, after finding Preston making way to big a scene, and says, loudly, in front of almost the entire camp,

"Dad, the fucking costume box is locked, only gaining a murmured _language_ from David, who was too busy untangling one of the new campers, who got a little too excited at kite flying camp. Max groaned, before nearly shouting,

"DAD!" getting David's attention, "AT LEAST TELL ME WHERE THE RUDDY FUCKING KEYS ARE!" David stared at him, before saying,

"Uh Max..." David gestured to the rest of the now silent camp with his head.

" _OH FUCK!"_

Max looked at Nikki and Neil who seemed more confused than anything else, and ran to his room, slamming the door, only realising Mr. Honeynuts is in his tent.

After a while, there's a knock on the door, and Gwen's voice saying,

"Can I come in?" And after receiving a grunt from Max, who was lying face down on his bed in embarrassment, she came in and tucked the bear under one of Max's arms. Looking up as Gwen sat on the bed, he gave her a short-but-sweet hug, and whispered, almost inaudibly,

 

_"Thanks, Mum..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As pointed out by Little_BookwormDKM in the 2nd(?) chapter, the pacing and shit is terrible. I tried to make this chapter longer and better. :)
> 
> Fyi, once I've finished the entire fic, I'll be rewriting the first 3 chapters, and probably merging the first 2. But I'm going to try to write in an actually decent way from now on.
> 
> Let me know how I did! :)


	5. 13, but from Max's point of veiw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Max's POV  
> Ps. Fuck you charlotte

I groaned. Ugh. That fucker Preston wouldn't stop... Whatever... He was doing... With a scull...? Because the damn props box was locked. I guessed I'd have to go and get dad to give me the motherfucking keys.

When I walked up to him, he was cutting open some foetus that looked like it'd been mummified, and I laughed inwardly, before going up to him, and reminding myself that I'm only doing this for pocket money and not because I _actually care_ or anything.

"Dad, the fucking costume box is locked," I said. When i didn't hear a reply, I breathed out, and yelled at him;

"DAD!" _finally_ getting Dad's attention, "AT LEAST TELL ME WHERE THE RUDDY FUCKING KEYS ARE!" Dad stared at me, with a stupid fucking expression on his face, then he said,

Uh Max..." And he tipped his head towards the rest... Of... The camp.....oh fuck...

oh FUCK

_fuckshitbitchcuntfuckcrapfuckwhyfuckfuckfuck_

" _OH FUCK"_ I yelled as I realised my mistake.

I'd just called Dad... Dad in front of the entire camp. Fuck.

I glanced towards Neil and Nikki, who were luckily just looking confused more than anything, before running away to my room, slamming the door.

I only realised that I'd left Mr Honeynuts after I'd lay down face first for about half an hour, so I hugged my pillow instead. There was _no way in **hell**_ I was leaving my room until everyone left.

Just then I heard a knock at my door, followed by my Mum's voice saying,

"Can I come in?"

I only grunted in reply. The embarrassment seemed to have broken my fucking voice.

She took that as a "come in", and walked into my room. She then tucked Mr Honeynuts under one of my arms.

I looked up, clutching my bear, and after seeing mum's smile, I leaned in and gave her a hug. Not because I love her or anything. Its just a thanks for bringing me Mr Honeynuts.

As I hugged her, I whispered,

_"I love you mum..."_

Because really, I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short, but I wanted to have Max's pov of the events in the second half of the last chapter. :))


End file.
